


The Scions of Light

by furietharhe



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furietharhe/pseuds/furietharhe
Summary: I swear this was just supposed to be a wholesome continuation of the friendship that they have in my Heroes account but it became a ship at the end. ...Good thing they’re s-supported in my account.(this is technically a continuation of my other fic “A Gift” :))
Kudos: 5





	The Scions of Light

“L’arachel, are you alright? Watch your footing...”

Some time had passed since the princess had bestowed Seliph his mask, keeping it dutifully on his hip while not in battle much to his partner’s chagrin. He had been walking ahead of her, dutifully following behind the summoner as they were lead to a nearby battleground. 

Matching her pace he outstretched a hand to her own, a slight smile gracing his lips as he watched her stumble against the rocky path below them. She was doing her absolute damndest to guide her horse along with her, one hand wrapped around its bridle as the other searched for balance.

She hadn’t taken off her mask once since receiving it. 

“Oh, thank you, darling...” she rasped, struggling to find his hand against the haze of white over her eyes. She wouldn’t dare make her steed carry her through this precarious terrain. 

“Are you doing alright? Would you like me to help?” Careful, Seliph bit back his amusement at her flailing as he brought his hand to her own in a tight grip.

“Don’t be silly, dear- I can- oh my, thank you.” 

He chuckled. “Of course. May I ask why you aren’t riding your horse?”

Raising her head as if in defiance, she stood on her toes for a moment before feeling Seliph pull her another direction with him, gait slow and methodical. “And just where are we going?”

“Relax. I assume you wish to give your steed a break, yes?”

L’arachel felt her mouth open in protest on instinct, though quickly found it shut in surprise. “I do.”

“And you cannot see very well with your mask on.” 

Her lips curled with frustration as she felt rocks skid and clack under her shoes, everything around her indeed locked under the view of filmy white glasses.

“‘Tis a small price to pay fo-“

“-Hang on, we’re going downhill a bit. Grip a bit further up my arm, L’arachel.” 

Ignoring her completely, Seliph focused himself on getting his partner across a slight ravine, rocks now giving way to grass and mud. 

Not even taking offense she does as she’s told, feeling Seliph’s hand move to take hold of her forearm from underneath. 

“It’s a bit of a big step,” Seliph muttered, judging the distance with a quick glance as his foot lurched forward. “Don’t be afraid.”

L’arachel’s hand tightened against his wrist as she felt him almost dip somewhat, a soft sound of alarm growing overshadowed by the soft whinny of her horse. 

Landing his foot safely across the divide in the earth, he twisted his body with a slight grunt as his hand slid back safely into Larachel’s own. “I’m alright. Don’t be afraid. To your horse, this is child’s play.”

“...” L’arachel’s lips became a thin line as she blinked, internally cursing the fate she had to bear as the keeper of the golden mask of justice. She couldn’t see a thing. “Of course.”

Seliph’s gaze softened as he spied her apprehension, giving her hand a slight squeeze. “You can do this, princess of Rausten. Just step forward. Your steed will follow your tempo.”

Tightening her grip on her horse’s bridle she took a careful step forward, feeling her body lurch forward under the kiss of gravity as Seliph gingerly matched her pace. 

“Let go of the bridle, L’arachel. I’ve got you.”

“What?” Her hand acted sooner than her mind, almost immediately obeying him only to feel an arm swoop along her back, a cry ringing out as dirt slid under the hooves of L’arachel’s horse. 

“Well done. We’ve done it.” Releasing her on the solid ground next to him, he reaches out to grip the horse’s bridle in one swift motion. “There we are.”

“...” Eyes wide, L’arachel took a moment to recall just where she was, head awhirl as her fingers came in contact with the bridle once more. Just where was his...?

My back...!

“YOU LECHEROUS BEAST!”


End file.
